Tomorrow when the hyper began
by Frogata
Summary: Wha! Everybody has gone all hyper in the world of Ranger's Apprentice! And Ellie and the gang are there too :P  R&R!


**A/N: I felt like writing something ridiculous that had no plot or meaning whatsoever. But hey, it's all fun. I don't care if you flame me or not, to be frank, I find it amusing when people get that angry over a piece of non-offensive writing! :3 haha, enjoy! Or don't, flamers!**

**Disclaimer: If Flanny read this, he would sign it over to me, for fear his reputation of a writer would diminish into a pulp as my ego enhancing writing skills get spread across the internet! But yeah, I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. And I don't own Tomorrow When The War Began either.**

Tomorrow when the hyper began

"Hey Halt! Hey Halt! Halt! Halt! Hey, hey, hey Halt! HALT!" Will was jumping around the place like a rabid howler monkey and poor Halt was subject to his hyperness. Like, INSANE hyperness.

Will bonked him on the head, quite hard. "OI HALT! HOWZIT GOING!" Will screamed in his ear.

"WILL! WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Halt roared really loudly and all. It hurt Willer's little ears. Oh diddums. Will began to cry and cry and cry and cry and cry and cry and cry until his head had inflated like a gigantaur balloon, and Halt look at him fearfully before running away screaming like a six year old girl. Yep, just like a lil girl. Will was annoyed his mentor had left, so he decided to eat some donuts.

On Halt's way to Lady Pauline, he ran into a stranger with, like, a gun or something. "WHO ARE YOU? You ain't one of 'dem soldiers are you?" Halt was dumbfounded at the crazy girl. "My name's Ellie! There is a war on. People are dead. I'm going to get REEEEEEAL emotional now, just for your amusement." She said, before collapsing in a sobbing heap at Halt's feet. He had to get away from those people.

"WAAAAAAIT! I'm not done cryin yet!" She chased after him and he ran full-pelt into a tree. Ouch.

"OHAI! WATCHU DOIN THERE, ELLIE?" Lee called out, waving his rifle around, with the safety off, and accidently shooting a few birds. Meanwhile Halt was unconscious, and Ellie was poking his face with one finger. "I think he's dead." She said.

"OOOOOOH WHO'S HE?" Lee asked.

"DUNNO! SUM RANDOM!"

"HEYYYY, WAZZUP? I HEAR THERE's A WAR ON OR SUMTHIN!" Homer called through the trees. He walked out long with Fi, Robin, Corrie, Kevin and Chris. "YO PEEPS!" Halt called out. Wait, was Halt hyper? Oh no, he caught it, he caught the hyper.

Grinning so wide his face nearly ripped in two, Halt ran over and hugged everyone, while almost stabbing Chris with the knife cos he didn't like Chris.

There was a bunch of crashing and banging and wouldn't cha know? Will, with his head the size of an exercise ball, came jumping through the bushes, howling like one of those howler monkeys that like to howl a lot! "WHY DID YOU LEEVE ME HALT?" He cried. Jumping around like a maniac meant he was bumping his head on every single branch on EVERY SINGLE TREE. ALL OVER THE WORLD. HE HAD SUCH A BIG HEAD.

Halt screamed again like a little girl and then grabbed Lee's rifle and shot Will in the brain, but he had such a thick skull from his large head, it didn't do anything. Halt squealed again and ran off to find Lady Pauline.

She was taking a stroll in the markets when Halt ran up and tackle-glomped her. "OH IT WAS TERRIBLE! I SHOT WILL WITH A STICK!" He screamed. Lady Pauline fainted, so he left her in the street and ran off to find the Baron.

He came to the Baron's study where he saw the Baron and Sir Rodney doing near splits, while singing "My Auntie Ana, played the piana, 24 hours a day! SPLIT!" and widening their legs some more as they said 'split'. The Baron fell over.

Meanwhile...

"Let's go on a killing spree! We're hyper and we have guns!" Ellie screamed. Cos she was such a bossy-boots that she called all the shots. Hehe, shots... Guns... NEVERMIND!

But first they ran around grabbing a bunch of wild boars by the tails and setting them loose on the towns people. Will was stuck between two branches from when he jumped up and got his head wedged in there. He was screaming from... Well, sumthing anyway.

Halt saw Jenny, doing the cancan on a kitchen bench covered in flour, tomato sauce, sprinkles and... Yogurt? But that wasn't even invented yet! She was loudly singing the tune to it as well.

"HI HALT!" She sung, throwing a 100Kg sack of wheat at Halt's head. And EVERYONE knew he was gluten-free. "LOOKIT WHAT I INVENTED!" She chucked a pizza at Halt, who caught it. It had flour, tomato sauce, sprinkles and... Yogurt. Halt spun it like a Frisbee at a passer-by who caught it in their mouth and ran off with Jenny chasing them for her masterpiece.

Meanwhile, Ellie and the rest of the guerrilla gang thought that fruit was people, so they were shooting watermelons and bits were hitting people. "LOOK AT THE PEOPLE JUICE!" Lee screamed cos he was a bloodthirsty maniac. Malcolm appeared in front of them, but he didn't want them to know it was him, so disguised himself as a giant watermelon and got shot with a gun. Oh noes!

Eventually, Horace rounded everybody up and gave them a stern talking to about how they are not allowed to go hyper anymore. And poor Will was still stuck up that tree... His head never deflated.

THE END!

**Ok, my hyperness has been satisfied! Wah! Wouldya look at the time? Gotta skidoo! Review please! *sprints away in her watermelon costume***

**Frogata, over and out!**


End file.
